


Eight

by visionshadows



Series: November [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Eight

 

Teaboy gets mauled by a Weevil on a Thursday. Well mauled isn't the right word. Scratched on the arm and chest, but Jack panics when he sees blood and calls me in immediately. I could have been sleeping, but what does Jack care? Teaboy's fine, but he's not allowed back to work until Monday which means Jack will be fussing until then. He's like an damn infant when it comes to the Teaboy.

This leads to a little shuffling of responsibilities and somehow Gwen gets coffee duty, mostly because she's still afraid of that bloody dinosaur. Everyone is afraid of the dinosaur except Ianto. Jack pretends he's okay so he switches duties with Gwen. No one switches with me, not even Tosh, when I pull Weevil cleanup out of the stupid chore hat.

What bloody organization has a chore hat anyway? We're not five years old. Just because the Hub was a bloody mess before Teaboy came along does not mean it will be a mess if Teaboy is out for a few days.

The important thing to remember is Gwen and coffee. As in never the twain shall meet. Jack gags on his coffee, but manages half a cup because Tosh has already politely suggested that she go to the shop to get coffee for the team and Gwen is looking teary around the edges. I pour mine into the dinosaur's water bowl. Should cause some excitement later and Tosh drew Hub clean up out of the hat.

Saturday morning comes too soon, Tosh is screaming about dinosaur shit while Jack and I drag a Weevil across the Hub. Gwen is still shaky on her feet because she tripped over a tree branch while chasing said Weevil. I consider leaving her on the couch to fend for herself but the doctor in me can't do that. She offers to make coffee and everyone shouts at her at the same time. Tosh can't even be polite anymore, telling her to stay away from the bloody coffee machine if she knows what's good for her.

Jack makes five cups of coffee, handing them out as we all start to clean up the dinosaur shit. Tosh makes a face like she's tasting something very sour, but doesn't say anything because Jack's coffee is never to anyone's taste but Jack's. Gwen asks him if he used salt to make it which makes Jack laugh. I just hold my nose and gulp it down.

I almost miss Teaboy. Especially when mid-day hits and Tosh offers to make everyone tea. Jack disappears in the middle of the day and I pull up the CCTV by Teaboy's flat. The SUV stays there for the rest of the day. I drink the cup of tea Tosh hands me and try not to gag at the bitter flavor of green tea.

It's down to me when Sunday hits and even though I'd rather complain loudly and volumenously about the lack of proper coffee, I can't manage another cup of tea or Jack's coffee. So I go to the coffee machine, take a good long look at it, and decide to boil coffee on the stove. Better than fight with that barmy machine. Teaboy probably booby-trapped it anyway.

I holler that the coffee's done, taking my cup and going down to the autopsy bay. A few minutes later, Jack pops his head in, holding up the cup of coffee.

"Not bad, Owen. Next time don't make us suffer through Gwen's coffee and Tosh's tea."

There's a shriek from the Hub and I can hear Tosh angrily claim that at least her tea doesn't taste like sour lemons. Jack just laughs and disappears to continue the friendly exchange of opinions. I smirk and kick my feet up with a copy of Razzle. The best part of this is that Gwen's got to clean up after the Weevils now.  
  
---  
  
 


End file.
